


Travelling Through Time

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Rome, Awkward Sexual Situations, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Prank Wars, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gabriel decides the best way to woo his new boyfriend is to take him on dates, in the past. He should have known Sam would want to interfere





	Travelling Through Time

‘I thought you said you wanted to time travel!’ The Archangel exclaimed, bouncing beside his Moose of a boyfriend. Sam looked very unimpressed, glaring down at him with a look that was certainly more annoyance than love. Shame.

‘Yeah, but not at 5am in the bloody morning!’ Gabriel could, if he thought about it, see his point. Maybe, when they were curled up in their pyjamas next to each other, wasn’t the right time to take Sam on his first time date. But then again, they were just starting out their relationship, he might as well get Sam used to him.

‘I changed you out of your pyjamas first.’ Gabriel pointed out, and the Hunter sighed. He then looked down to his attire, a very attractive tunic that showed off those muscular arms that Gabriel was determined to make Sam use at some point. Perhaps he could convince the Hunter that he needed carrying around the Bunker?

‘I can see that. Where are we?’ Sam was looking around the space, and Gabriel took a moment to actually remember they were in public. And in a time that wouldn’t appreciate him being in a relationship with another man. Gabriel adjusted his own tunic, grumbling under his breath about his choice in time.

‘Rome.’ His boyfriend was looking around the marketplace, and Gabriel was enjoying the sight of Sam’s pensive face. All broody and annoyed, but at the same time intrigued and nerdy. So cute, the Archangel mused.

‘Ancient Rome?’ It was a brilliant guess, although quite simple, especially with the other people wearing tunics walking around. It smelt of… wine? Meats? Probably because of the stalls, and the bustling marketplace around them.

‘68AD.’ Gabriel had picked a year that Rome had been uninhabited by Angels, just in case they met one who wasn’t as friendly to the Trickster as he needed. Plus, he didn’t have to worry about binding his Grace now that there were no Angels around.

‘Before or after Nero killed himself?’ There was his gorgeous, sexy Moose. His nerd, who knew a history book like the back of his hand. Gabriel grinned, already walking off in what he hoped was the right direction.

‘Come and see, my sexy Hunter.’ Sam snorted, but followed him anyway. Gabriel might like him slightly more because of that.

**

Sam had to admit, there were perks to having an Archangel as a boyfriend. For one, he was currently sitting in the colosseum, the actual colosseum. For another, Nero himself was sitting opposite him. Sam could barely hide his excitement, although he was trying to keep it down due to Gabriel watching him, knowing he’d be teased for this. But it was him, Nero himself, and Sam was quite possibly going to lose his mind if he had to sit here in silence one more second.

But there were other issues, like the fact that they were executing Christians. And he was sitting next to Gabriel, the Archangel from the Bible. As the men in the colosseum cried out, blood staining the floor, Sam decided that they were going to accept the invite that one of the Senators had offered Gabriel earlier. A party, a feast tonight, with the Emperor himself there. And Sam was going to see if he couldn’t change a tiny part of History.

‘Gabriel, how much do you like me?’

**

Gabriel was royally screwed. When he got back, Castiel was going to kill him. He didn’t even know why he’d gone along with Sam’s plan, probably because of those stupid puppy-dog eyes that he found so hard to refuse. But he was still stuck with the issue of altering History. So far, nothing Sam was currently doing was making a noticeable impact on the future.

But that was before instead of breaking one Christian out of the rooms that Nero held them in, Sam decided to break out twenty of them. Gabriel swore as they hid round yet another corridor, waiting until the Guards had come past to reach the door. Sam opened it, unlocking the bolt as they stepped into the room. Gabriel shut it behind them, staring at the group of people huddled on the stone floor.

‘We’re here to get you out.’ Sam stated, kneeling down beside the first and undoing the cuffs. Gabriel sighed, looking to the door and wondering if his father was going to have something to say about this. Then again, Chuck hadn't even bothered to come and see him. Hell, even Castiel had met their father, yet…

‘Gabe, please.’ That was Sam, and those darn cute eyes fluttering at him, and the Archangel found himself bending down to undo the chains around one of the girls. She looked up at them both like they were mad, which Gabriel probably was.

‘Who are you? Angels?’ Sam shot her sweet smile, another man scolding her for blasphemy. And dammit, Gabriel knew what Sam was going to say before he did it.

‘He is.’ Sam nodded to Gabriel, and the Archangel was thinking of the ways that Sam could make it up to him later. Nothing sexual, because he wasn’t going to push that issue yet, but he would like breakfast in bed. And a massage.

‘An angel?’ The man stated, evidently dubious as Gabriel undid his chains. He let his wings uncurl, let his eyes glow and the shadow light up the wooden door behind him. The people looked terrified, yet in awe, and Sam just looked happy.

‘Thank you.’ He murmured as they went back to the door, and the Angel gave his boyfriend a smile. Part of what he loved about Sam was his huge heart, his desire to save everybody but himself. Sometimes, it was an issue. Like now, when it put his own safety in jeopardy.

**

Sam narrowly avoided an arrow, which embedded into the wooden crate beside him. Gabriel shrieked as they flew around the corner, horses whinnying in protest as the cart slid through the dirt. The people in the back squealed, gripping each other tightly while Sam pried open the cart, staring at the fruit in annoyance. Apples. Of all the things.

He threw one at the soldiers in hot pursuit of the horse and cart, grinning when he heard a thump.

‘THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TAKE YOU TIME TRAVELLING, SAM!’ Gabriel howled, but he was laughing like a madman as they went cantering out of the main town, narrowly avoiding the shutting gates and the Guards coming in their direction. Open fields stretched out in front, Gabriel sending the Horses in the direction of the track as they bounced across cobbles.

‘Time travel?’ One of the people whispered, but Sam was too busy staring at Gabriel. His boyfriend really was something else, and he looked pretty good on the back of one of Nero’s geldings.

**

Gabriel leant against the Cart as Sam said goodbye to the last of the people they had rescued, watched the people walk away while the Archangel checked they hadn't changed the timeline in a noticeable way. Happy that it was a safe change, he walked up to his Hunter and wrapped his arms around his middle.

‘That was fun.’ Gabriel had to admit that it had been the best of fun, and that maybe, after all this time, all he had been missing was someone to share his life with. And the Moose certainly seemed to be compatible with him, twisting around to press his lips to Gabriel’s. He heard a gasp from one of the Christians, and Gabe was happy to note that maybe there was one less homophobic person in the world. Good, his trip had been very worthwhile.

He pulled them back in a flash of light, wrapping his wings around Sam as he did so. They landed in the Bunker kitchen, Sam stumbling back just in time for Dean to walk in, Cas by his side. They both stopped, staring at the two of them like they were mad.

‘Roleplay?’ Dean blurted, and Sam went the colour of cherries. Gabriel winked, then decided to take pity on his attractive boyfriend and explain.

‘No, we went on a trip.’ That was enough to burst Sam’s shame, and his eyes lit back up like it was Christmas. Actually, Sam didn’t usually get excited about Christmas. But the idea was the same.

‘To Rome! And we went to the Colosseum, and saw Nero, and wow Dean it was amazing! Better than all the books.’ Sam looked like he was riding a post-orgasmic high, so Gabriel considered his job done. Dean sighed, walking back out of the room.

‘You really need to get laid, man.’ But Sam didn’t care, just turning to smile at Gabriel, and the Archangel quickly decided that he would do anything for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of works! Comment for any suggestions on dates/places you would like Sabriel to visit


End file.
